


Tales from Around Wellspring: A Nightmare On the Mother's Night

by Supermassiveburrito



Series: Tales From Around Wellsprings [1]
Category: Original Work, Tales From Around Wellspring, Tales From Wellspring
Genre: BDSM, Body Horror, Busty, Creampie, Demon, Fantasy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, High Fantasy, Horror, Mage, Magic, Monsters, Other, Sorceress, Tit job, Whipping, blowjob, huge cock, huge tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermassiveburrito/pseuds/Supermassiveburrito
Summary: Erizabetta "Riza" Westwood shares in a frightful night with her Guild Master when an insulted Deity comes to punish her.
Series: Tales From Around Wellsprings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993246
Kudos: 1





	Tales from Around Wellspring: A Nightmare On the Mother's Night

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween tale from Wellspring.
> 
> Art of Riza by:
> 
> Twitter: @MollyRosalineFM

“I still say your costume is beyond  _ dreadful _ .”

Cynthia’s ice blue eyes looked Riza over and she smiled at the goofy sight. Both women stood in the kitchen, washing their hands of the pumpkin guts and laughing between themselves.

“Well, I wanted to do the mummy thing but I couldn’t get the wraps to actually cover the bits that needed to be covered!” Riza said with exaggerated annoyance.

“You know you have to use adhesive, right?” Cynthia asked.

“I... _ damn it _ .”

Both women laughed again and Riza felt some tension melting away. It had been so difficult for her to invite her boss into her home, to ask her to spend time together. The two had always had their issues yet the day and night had both been a rather good time.

“You’ve made fun of my costume  _ three  _ times today!” Riza said as she flicked a pumpkin seed at Cynthia.

“Riza, do you even know how to sow?”

“Nope. No one ever taught me. My father definitely wasn’t the sowing type. Man could fix damn near anything if he could swing a hammer at it but ripped clothing was just a bit beyond him.” Riza said.

“Right. Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up-”

“Shush,” Riza sighed, handing Cynthia a glass of wine, “Nothing to be sorry about.”

Riza  _ did _ look utterly ridiculous. Her costume consisted of a huge, wide brimmed ‘witch’ hat, though Riza wasn’t a witch and often wore a similar hat anyway. Her top was a butchered mess that could be best described as a mangled black potato sack  _ roughly  _ transmogrified into the form of a long sleeve shirt with an off-centered plunging neckline that ended just under her breasts. Her bottom half was a fine black lace garter belt and thong that perfectly showed off her plump rear. Knee high black leather boots completed the ensemble and Cynthia just couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her.

Riza wouldn’t admit it but she was jealous that Cynthia had pulled off the mummy look flawlessly. Aged and effectively dirtied bandages were expertly wrapped around her body; hugging where they needed to and hanging loose where it added flair. Her ice blonde hair spilled out in uneven strands from between the wraps and not once had the wraps fallen out of place all day. Though for her, it was probably best that she had worn something else. No one wanted to show up wearing the same outfit as someone else.

“I’ll have to teach you sometime. If this  _ travesty  _ hasn’t destroyed your desire to learn, that is.” Cynthia told her with a warm smile.

Riza raised her glass to her and the two clinked them together before taking a satisfying drink of the smooth crimson liquid. They both chuckled again and Riza looked over all the decorations they had put up earlier in the day. Strings of faux orange and red leaves hung on every door frame of the old and sturdy house while red candles rested in each sconce affixed to the beams. Paper bats and pumpkins adorned the walls and a wooden skeleton sat in a stool across the room. Spooky things were spread all over the house for the holiday and the holiday had been a great success.

“So your father really handled everything himself?” Cynthia asked as they picked up their pumpkins.

“Yeah, he always grew the town’s pumpkins and I usually baked sweets for the kids. I helped him with decorations but he was the one planning and doing the heavy lifting. He used to pride himself on the ‘ _ haaauuunted haaaay maaaaze’  _ but I didn’t have the time to set that up. Maybe next year, though. He loves this time of year.”

The women lifted their hefty jack-o-lanterns and made their way through the house towards the front door. The air outside held that spooky chill Riza loved and a full moon shined bright above them. The trees were a cascade of reds and oranges while a scarecrow stood tall amongst the pumpkin patch near the house. They passed the sign reading ‘free to a spooky home’ and continued up to a small, wide stone sitting at the center of the patch. Riza looked back to her home to see the other wooden monsters she had built and painted years ago with her father and had done her best to maintain in his absence. She knew he would have approved of how she had done. The Mother’s Night was always their favorite holiday

They placed the pumpkins on the flat stone and opened their tops. Cynthia produced two candles and handed them to Riza. She concentrated for a second and spoke a quiet word with a snap of her fingers.

“ _ Candelas _ .”

The wicks of the candles flaired with a sudden burst of fire and then they were lit.

“What I wouldn’t give for even just a spell like that. Getting tired of having to light all my candles one by one.” Cynthia said as she took her candle and gently placed it in her jack-o-lantern.

“It’s handy. One of the first spells I learned. One day I’d like to get sun crystals but they just cost too much for the bright ones. But if you wanna teach me to sow, I could make you a wand!” Riza said as she did the same with her jack-o-lantern.

“I couldn’t ask for that. Wands are even more expensive!”

“Incorrect!” Riza said with a dismissive wave, “The wands you get from shifty _losers_ are overpriced. A simple wand for a simple spell really doesn’t cost a lot in either components or labor. Now if you wanted one that would last for ten years or one that could blow up a building, yeah _that_ would cost you. That and I’m not quite far enough into debt to start selling _weapons_.”

Riza struck a confident pose with her legs set wide and her chest puffed out.

“Besides, not to toot my own horn or anything, but I’m actually pretty good with enchantments.”

Cynthia laughed and turned away from Riza, heading back to the house.   
“Sure thing. Call it a trade!” she said.

Riza smiled a big dumb smile and began heading back when she heard something. The winds picked up and the trees began to shake with a sudden intensity. Riza looked around her as the air felt just a touch cooler than before. She shook her head and followed Cynthia, reminding herself that tonight was supposed to be a night of fright.

The two went inside and Riza shut the door, locking it behind her. Both women returned to the kitchen for their wine and snacks while Riza felt as though she had forgotten something.

“So you’re sure we didn’t have to do anything else?"

Riza paused at Cynthia's question and thought for a moment before answering, "No, my father did some other things but I was only ever told there just had to be a jack-o-lantern."

Right as Cynthia started to speak again, there was a knocking at the door; a fast and hard rapping. Both women flinched at the sudden and intrusive noise before looking to one another. It was near midnight and most people had either returned home from gatherings or were already in bed. Neither of them were expecting anyone.

Riza moved to the front door with quiet footsteps and turned the knob slowly after a few seconds of hesitation. As the old and heavy door opened, Riza stared out with wide eyes to find…no one. The doorway was empty and as she stuck her head out to peer around the sides of the house, she saw no trace of what she assumed to be delinquents out and about to get the last frights of the night. Riza shut the door and turned to look at Cynthia with a shrug when the rapping sounded again, just as loud and fast as before.

"I love the holiday but I hate the pranks." she told Cynthia, who was watching the door with a focused expression.

As soon as Riza touched the knob, the rapping was replaced by a loud thud. And then another. And then many.

Riza shouted in fear and stepped back as the door was pummeled hard enough to visibly shake it on its hinges. The pummeling continued for a few seconds and then silence took hold once more. Both women stared at the door, waiting for the next assault yet none came. The winds howled but there were no footsteps or giggling of children running away in excitement. 

Riza approached again, her eyes wide and power building within her as she scowled and flung the door open. She began to utter some frustrated curse yet stopped as she saw the mangled faces of their jack-o-lanterns. They sat at the front of a pile of pumpkins, each dented and cracked, and looked as though someone had kicked their faces in before hurling them all at the door. Riza saw what looked like a word carved into the remains of one of the jack-o-lanterns but it was tiny and impossible to read standing up. She knelt down and brushed a locke of wavy auburn hair from her face to better see the word. She could only read it when she was no more than two feet from the mushy remains.

"Gotcha." she said aloud.

A second after the word left her mouth, the pumpkins all shifted once; a single, jerky movement that couldn't be missed. Suddenly, the pumpkins swelled and cracked. Vines grew out of them and fires erupted across their skins. Riza tried to stand up and run but with how close she was to the pumpkins, it took no effort at all for the vines to lash out and take hold of her.

Riza cried out in shock as the vines wrapped around her throat before pulling taut, preventing her from standing. Cynthia rushed forward bearing a fire poker she had taken from the fireplace within the main room and tried to strike the vines ensnaring Riza. She lifted the old metal rod high and brought it down with as much force as the older woman could possibly muster. 

It wasn't enough. The vines barely even moved under the force of her swing and the weight of the iron poker. Worse still, the flailing mass quickly shot out to take it from her before wrapping around her wrists and pulling her closer. She braced her legs and leaned away which kept her from falling forward but did little against the raw strength of all the vines. 

The mass of pumpkins was now shaking violently as the vines began to lift them up from one another. Riza watched as the flames burned brighter and moved across the skin of the pumpkin now mere inches from her face. A grotesquely huge smile was burned into the pumpkin and was followed by large triangular eyes. It's mouth opened with a gasping, groaning noise and the fire crept inside to rest in its eye holes.

Riza felt the fear welling up in her chest but this was somewhat of a fortunate thing. Riza was a sorceress and magic had powerful ties to emotion. It acted as extra fuel for spells and a spell was what Riza had forming in her mind. Most people would just scream and panic when attacked by horrors and monsters but Riza was a trained practitioner and this wouldn't be the first time she had to act under immediate assault. She lifted her right hand and channeled as much power as she could to it. She balled her hand into a fist and struck the first pumpkin straight in its mouth.

" _ Igni!" _ she shouted, the panic turned into a roar.

Fire erupted from her fist in a violent splash of pumpkin guts and embers which totally annihilated the first pumpkin and severely damaged those in close proximity to it. Ordinarily Riza preferred to channel magic through a focus and her fire was more easily managed in the form of a searing lance of continuous flames but that didn't mean she didn't have raw power. Her body felt an immediate weight as the power left her and she immediately realized that she had put way too much into an extremely inefficient use of the spell but the result was exactly what she needed. 

The vines broke apart as the pumpkin exploded and with the other closest ones either destroyed or too heavily damaged to respond, nothing was able to grab her as she rose and turned to run. She took Cynthia's hand and ran towards the kitchen where the back door was. Neither woman looked back as they flung the door open and fled into the cool night while the wind screamed through the shaking trees. The gust picked up with such intensity that Riza struggled to fight against it with her weakened body. She began to fall backwards when Cynthia grabbed her by the shirt and held on as hard as she could. 

Neither woman could speak as the wind simply grew louder and louder, renewing its force every second. They could do nothing save to try and weather the assault and wait for it to die down. They never got the chance.

Vines shot out of the ground and took hold of Riza's wrists and ankles in the blink of an eye. Cynthia watched the ground rise and break apart as more of the groaning, shifting jack-o-lanterns rose from the earth under Riza. The wind continued to build in strength and the vines pulled Riza from her. Cynthia prided herself in her honed physique but there was no way she was strong enough to resist the brutal winds and grasping vines for long. She redoubled her effort and pulled with every last drop of strength she could…when the abominable stitching on Riza's top simply evaporated. 

The entire top broke apart and it left Riza falling back into the vines, helpless to save herself. Though the power to cast another devastating spell lingered within her, the air was rushing past her at such a rate that she couldn't gather enough breath to speak. Cynthia, without thinking, threw herself at the jack-o-lanterns in a desperate attempt at freeing her friend.

All that followed was a swarm of vines taking hold of her before she could ever strike a single jack-o-lantern. Both women tried and failed to do anything against the vines as more and more of them continued to erupt from the ground. Vines slipped under their costumes and tore them asunder, revealing pale and freckled flesh that shined brightly in the moonlight. Their bodies were as readily snared as their limbs and their capture seemed wholly complete. 

At least until the wind died down and silence replaced the viscous howling. They continued to struggle for a few seconds until a new sound entered the fold. Their eyes darted over the cresting hills nearby, chests heaving and hearts racing, until they saw them. 

They knew this was well beyond the work of mere pranksters but what rose from behind the hill was the last thing they ever would have expected. The heavy clopping of hooves upon the cobblestone path laid out from the house to the exterior buildings preceded the head of a massive horse. A black horn that glowed as though it were cracked earth with molten lava beneath sat atop its head and smoke billowed from the cracks in a manner more akin to the flow of inky shadows. It's eyes radiated a sickly yellow glow like light shining through amber. More of the flowing shadows oozed from its body where the fur would normally grow out near its enormous hooves and those hoofs sparked and ignited the ground beneath it with each step. Its coat lacked even the shine of light cast on umbral black, making it look as though it were the void itself. It was larger than any riding beast Riza had ever seen and no such horse had lived upon the world for at least one thousand years when the Old Nights began. The air smelled of campfires in the chill fall air…and something sweet and unknown burning. 

Its rider, however; was a stark and rapturous contrast. She rode without a saddle and with her legs to one side though apparently her dainty hands had no need to hold any form of reins. Her skin was pale beyond anything natural for no creature could be as such had they ever once been touched by the warmth and light of the sun. Black robes fluttered gently in the calm winds with twinkling sparks dotting it like stars in space. Her face was hidden beneath a hood with naught but a braid of black hair which was draped around her neck visible from any angle. She came to a stop before the two women who now stood in mere shreds of their costumes, both with worried expressions.

"Riza?" Cynthia asked, her eyes never leaving the rider, "What's going on?"

"Remember how I said we didn't have to do anything special with the jack-o-lanterns?"

"Yeah?" 

Riza sighed and gave Cynthia a weary smile, "Well, I think we pissed off the Mother of Nights."

The Mother was an ancient and widely feared deity; a survivor from the Old Nights when man, beast and immortal alike all reeled from the immediacy at which mortality could strike them. From her wounded chest flowed a night which lasted almost a thousand years and from her wrath, many had met their end. And Riza, during the sacred celebration which marked the time to thank the Mother for her suffering in saving the world, had done something to gain her ire.

"The jack-o-lanterns. There were steps I forgot, weren't there?" Riza asked, not even sure if the Mother would answer.

" _ Yyyyyeeeesssssss…"  _ she heard hissing in the winds all around them.

Riza shivered and wanted to look away yet she could not. She could feel the gaze of both rider and steed driving into her. The Mother was said to be a benevolent entity yet suffered no insolence.  _ Especially  _ on her holiday.

"Mother…let my friend go. This is my fault. I didn't know what I was lacking was so important." Riza said with as much confidence as much she could muster.

The hood of the rider turned smoothly to face Cynthia, who stood shivering in the cool night. Her ice blue eyes shone defiantly in the moonlight yet her expression turned calm and timid as the Mother stared down upon her. Both women were unsure of what would happen, yet both dared not to try anything that might insult the rider further.

" _ Chiiiiild of luuuust…beeeee puuunished with luuuust…"  _ the winds hissed. 

The rider looked to both women and snapped her pale fingers before her robe bloomed into a spray of stars…and she was gone.

As soon as she was gone, the vines began their assault again. They wrapped up from their ankles to their knees and held their legs in a wide stance. Before either could speak, the vines began to whip their bare bottoms. Both women let out pained cries as the vines lashed against their soft and cold flesh. The sensation was…not what Riza expected.

"So we ge-AH! Get a whipping for jack-o-lanterns?" Riza shouted as the vine struck her again.

"I mean, sur-GAH!" Cynthia agreed. 

As the whipping continued at a slow pace, Jack-o-lanterns surrounded them with their eye lights growing while they made their wheezy, gasping noises. All the while, the Nightmare stood towering and unnerving with its gaze set upon Riza. She made the mistake of meeting that gaze for naught but a split second and the creature lowered its head and stomped its great hoof as though preparing to charge.

The sight of that sharp and burning horn aimed at her bare chest sent a pang of fear through her. She had been around many monsters, many strange and dangerous things in her employ under the Guild yet none were so immediately terrifying and bizarrely beautiful as the beast before her. It came closer now, horn still lowered and eyes unblinking till the tip touched her skin. With every strike from the vines, her breasts; huge and heavy, bounced up and touched the sides of the menacing thing. It radiated such intense heat that Riza feared it might be able to burn her just by being so close.

It lifted its head until its huge mouth was inches from her face. Riza had seen a horse once and was warned that their bite was nothing to scoff at. Yet they merely had flat teeth. As Riza stared wide eyed, blinking only when the vines struck her reddening bottom, as the beast opened its mouth. The entirety of its long head split down from its lips to its cheeks and opened to reveal long and sharp fangs. Rows of inward pointed teeth lined its mouth like that of a stark and stood needle thin all the way back to where she couldn't see. The creature stared at her as its lower jaw continued to open with sickening cracks before three pointed tongues slithered out onto her skin. 

Riza flinched as the slippery, fleshy things glided over her chest. Two wrapped around her breasts and completely encircled them while the last inched around her neck and up the side of her cheek towards her lips. Her heart raced as its breath rolled out hot and in what sounded like choking gasps. The tongues squeezed and pulled on her breasts while the vines still continued in their slow and forceful whipping while Riza did her best not to upset the gruesome demon, knowing that its teeth would be impossible to escape from and its jaw could easily snap her bones. 

"Riza? Y-you okay?" asked Cynthia, her voice wobbling.

From the side she could see the enormity of the thing compared to her friend. Even if she could break free, what could she do against something so large? She had no weapons and the house was too far away for her to run. But that was inconceivable as she could never just run and leave her friend and employee to deal with this mess alone. Yet still, there was nothing she could do but watch.

Riza tried to steady her breathing as well as she could but the task simply seemed too great. She didn't know what it would do, if it acted on its own or was directed by the Mother. All she knew of Nightmares was that they were demons comprised of shadow and sustained by fire and fear. She had rarely come across any legitimate account of them in what little she could dig up regarding them but just because she knew what others said they did, didn't mean she understood them.

"I think so. Just trying not to make it mad." she said back to her friend while trying to keep her voice low and calm.

The Nightmare's tongues pulled on her breasts, shifting them from side to side while the third continued to try and gain entry to her mouth. Riza, as frightened as she was, was still trying to understand what the punishment was supposed to be. Was the Nightmare just going to lick and stare while the vines whipped her? Would the Nightmare actually decide to harm her? Did she call Riza a 'child of lust' because she worked for the Guild or because of her worship of the Great Mother, the chief Goddess and a companion to the Night Mother? The situation just seemed confusing and Riza considered that that very well may be the point. Fear can be tempered with understanding yet a plan without reason is impossible to understand. It seemed likely enough but this didn't help her with the massive demonic creature still threatening her.

By this point, the tugging and squeezing of her breasts had begun to put her into a very strange mix of terror and arousal. Her breasts were extremely sensitive to the slightest touch after numerous, poorly planned experiments but no matter how nice it felt; that monster's fanged mouth was still worryingly close. She squirmed more and more against the binding vines which only made them constrict around her tighter. The whipping picked up in speed and as much as Riza felt the pleasure building in her, she couldn't escape the unfeeling, unblinking stare of the mighty beast. 

As she let out a tiny, irritated moan, the monster's tongue took its chance and fired straight into her mouth. Her eyes shot open with surprise as it pressed down her throat and twisted around her neck. Her body was assaulted with an overload of sensations as everything attacked her at once. Her ass was bright red from the constant whipping, her breasts were already leaking warm and glittering milk from the over stimulation and now she struggled to breath. It was just like so many days with the tendril creatures she housed and bred on behalf of the Guild and that only made her like it more.

She couldn't help but gasp and moan as the pleasure continued to build yet the nightmare still did little but stare at her. Her legs grew weak and if not for the vines holding her, she likely would have fallen. Or worse, held onto the nightmare. Her breathing grew strained as it became harder to regulate through the choking and gasping but this too was so familiar to her. The fear loosened its hold on her for just a fleeting second and Riza almost immediately realized that that was a mistake.

The beast's jaws opened wide and it moved with speed and aggression until its teeth were pressed against the bare skin of her shoulder. The tongues released her breasts and flicked up into her vision; their sharp tips now looking closer to a long and straight beak than a tongue. They opened and Riza could see, for just a second, that there were small mouths with tiny fangs inside. They shot back to her breasts and latched on to her nipples before biting down around them. Pin pricks flared up over her chest and the two huge fangs at the front of the Nightmare's mouth stung at her back. Flame erupted from the creature's horn and it kept inching forward until Riza was left leaning back against the restraint of the vines.

The whipping increased and another vine snaked up between her legs to plunge into her soaking wet pussy. Riza couldn't think, couldn't speak and couldn't move. She was at the mercy of the beast and it uttered a terrible growl which shook Riza to the bone. It was an overload of physical sensation, palpable fear and aggressive lust.

Riza was entirely lost in it, doing her best to breathe when she could and wondering what was coming next. Would the creature bite down and snap her collarbone? Would it trample her once it was done playing? Riza couldn't tell but what was happening to her made her lose interest in trying to think it through. The vine inside her coiled and twisted within while the tongues pulled hard on her breasts. Riza's legs shook and threatened to buckle but she struggled to remain standing lest her fall lead her to drag against the beast's sharp teeth. It was with every last bit of strength she could muster that she remained standing but it wouldn't take long to wear that away.

Which made it a fortunate thing that the Nightmare had tired of the foreplay. Without any warning; the vines, tongues and jaws all released her before the Nightmare reared up and swung its hooves down at her. She tried to fall out of its way and as it struck the ground, shadow and smoke exploded out of it until Riza was completely enveloped. She blinked and tried to find where the beast had gone as even its magical aura had disappeared.

She rolled onto her hands and knees in an attempt to get to safety but right as she lifted her hand to move, something long and sharp came down mere inches from it. She winced and looked up, expecting the equine form of the Nightmare but finding something wholly different. Its legs had turned thin and spindly like those of a huge spider and ended in sharp points while its body was just a writhing blob which shifted and stretched as though afflicted by some terrible seizure. It stood over her and let out a guttural scream as its body hardened into a carapace and the plates all slid and snapped into place. Her eyes widened as two of these plates opened with a splash of leaking, inky fluids and something began to slide out of it.

It didn’t take long for her to understand it and it sent both relief and shock through her. It was long and slid out of a thick fleshy sheath. It was as long as her arm and the head of it was wide and slightly flared like the cock of a horse. Riza got on her knees under the massive thing and held her breasts up to wrap around the cock, oiled readily by the leaking fluids. She began to stroke it as fast as she could both out of excitement and terror. She was horridly worked up at this point from the teasing, regardless of how gruesome the beast doing it had been. Terror came from what she imagined might happen if she didn’t give it what it wanted but she wanted it just as badly.

Her tongue lapped over the slick thing and the taste of burnt marshmallow filled her mouth. Milk sprayed from her breasts with how tightly she squeezed them along the length of the shaft which caused another hideous change. The plates on the Nightmare’s body shifted and revealed a mouth on the opposite side of its cock where more tongues sprouted from. The small mouths in the tongues opened and once again latched onto Riza’s breasts to greedily drink her milk. Their pull on her tightened and they pulled her breasts, heedless of their great weight, up and down its cock. Riza moaned with a shaking voice as pain and pleasure mixed with her terror to coalesce into an experience she could barely understand.

The Nightmare jerked downward and forced her to lean back, supporting herself with her hands to prevent falling down entirely. She tilted her head up and moaned again before the plates above her slid and another, fatter tongue shot down into her open mouth. Riza sucked and tugged on it, too overworked by the physical pleasure to resist her urges. She closed her eyes to simply be in the pleasure rather than watch the horror of the beast above her. As she did, the tongue rippled and swelled suddenly. Her eyes flicked open and she saw the beast had morphed the tongue into a second cock. It lowered itself again and its cock, just malleable enough to move with the curve of her throat, was only small enough for her to be able to breathe around though the effort was arduous.

The beast undulated to make its cocks pump down into her with aggressive force and Riza felt her muscles straining to hold out. No thoughts entered her mind, just a ruthless need for more pleasure. She didn’t even notice as the creature’s body returned to its shifting mass before enclosing around her head and forcing the cock in her throat to the base. Her body shook and flailed on the ground before settling into an uncomfortable grasp on the ground beneath her with her legs spread wide. She desperately wished something would fill her pussy but thankfully didn’t have to wish for long.

Another enormous cock, this one longer and thicker than the others, formed from the slime of the nightmare’s body and wasted no time in teasing. Her body stiffened as its head pressed against her soaked pussy and in one hard thrust, it had breached her. It pounded each cock in and out of her, between her breasts and down her throat with a speed she would have found unimaginable if her thoughts weren’t an incoherent mess of congealed lust and terror. She didn’t know how this would end but she didn’t care. She just wanted more.

The sight of the intense spectacle was of her completely covered by the slime as portions of its form rose and slammed down with incredible force. Muffled moans and screams could be heard while her hands could do little but dig into the soil beneath her. Riza lost all control as tears streamed down her face. Every thrust brought her closer to climax than anything had ever before. She had never taken anything of this size or as hard as the Nightmare was giving it to her but she had been begging for something like this for years. It was an experience she relished as much as it terrified her.

She felt the entire mass of the creature begin to shake and wobble, knowing the climax was coming. She embraced it, wanted it to fill her with torrents of searing hot cum and the monster obliged. With one last thrust, it slammed each cock down as hard as it could and immediately she felt the surge of cum explode into and onto her.

Riza’s eyes opened to see the morning sun filtering into her bedroom through half shaded windows. She was drenched in a cold sweat and bolted up from her soft bed with a shout. The room was silent and cool, everything was fine. The Nightmare had been in a far less literal sense than she thought.

She looked down to her breasts and inspected her nipples to find no bite marks, felt her hair to find no traces of slime. She didn’t remember falling asleep but she could remember Cynthia, remembered sharing drinks as they celebrated. All she could do was chuckle and chuckle she did. Her voice was a nervous shaking but her heart slowed down from the sudden jolt to wakefulness.

“A bad dream. A  _ nightmare _ .” she said to herself.

It seemed so silly to her now, so far away and laughable. The terror, the outrageous lust...it was all just a warped dream during a frightening time of year. Riza lifted her blanket...and screamed.

Resting on the bed was the decapitated head of the beast in its equine form. Blood and cum coated her body and the eyes stared at her. Tongues, countless tongues trailed out of its mouth. Riza kicked and threw herself to one side, falling from the bed with a hard crash before scrambling to rise and flee. Yet as she reached the door, she turned to see hazy black smoke wafting away into nothing. The blood and cum were gone from her skin and soon silence returned.

One thing remained, however. Her belly was swollen as though she had been pregnant for months and pressing down on it, she felt her skin as real as any other day. She hadn’t been breeding during the celebration and even then, nothing she normally bred with her own body had grown to such sizes. She laughed again, more out of frightened reflex than genuine amusement. She knew it was just another hallucination like the head and all she had to do was wait for it to dissipate.

“Nightmares are scary, if it was real then it’s just giving me one last little fright.” she said, trying to sound confident even if just for her own wellbeing. 

And so she waited, leaned up against the wall of her bedroom near the door. She waited. And waited. And thought she heard the sound of clopping hooves somewhere in the distance.


End file.
